xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
SMTB Part 5: Fearful Symmetry
OCTOBER 5, 2019 NARUKI MARKET DISTRICT "Huh? What's going on here?" Rose, Tenko, Shūjo, Hiyoko and Jin stood in front of the Kubo store, looking at a notice sign that had been placed on the door. Notice: Due to unforeseen circumstances, the market will be closed for the day. We apologize for any inconvenience. "Miss Hana didn't tell me it would be closed today..." Rose said. "'Unforeseen circumstances', huh..." Shūjo commented. None of the group needed to ponder over what that meant. Ever since Mishima's death and the subsequent questioning over the circumstances, no one in the group had heard from Rin. Any attempts at contact fell through. They assumed she was hiding out at her house, but her mother had said nothing. "Figured I'd find you guys here." Jugo approached the group, wearing a simple blue shirt with green camo pants. "I'd heard this would be the best place to try to find Rin, but from the looks of it..." "Yeah. No dice. She's ghosted." Hiyoko said. "How're things on your end, Jugo?" "A damned mess, to put it lightly. Leadership for the Committee's up in the air, and now there's investigations going on about just how much dirty laundry Mishima was hiding. Let's not forget people going nuts about his last address." "Damn, that's right. Hibiki's gone nuts trying to pin his death on the Shinigami. The website's exploded with back and forths about whose fault it was. It's one giant disaster." Jin said. "And all the while..." Tenko began, "there's still no sign of Rin-Rin. Given what that red bastard told her, and everything else that's happened, she's gotta be a basket case. Just wish we knew what was going on..." Just then, Rose's phone rang. --- RIN'S HOUSE "Alright, Rin-chan, how's it going today?" spoke a male voice. Hana was sitting on the couch, watching home videos. On the screen, there was a young girl, ten years of age, with bright red hair, a red-and-white checkered shirt, a matching skirt, and red shoes. "Same as every day, Tan Man! Sun's out, and I'm happy as happy gets!" she exclaimed. In the background, a dark-haired boy wearing glasses and a black hoodie sat at a table, reading. "And how are we today, Tohru?" the male voice asked. Tohru just glared. "How many times do I have to tell you not to tape me when I'm studying, idiot?" he griped. "Grumpy as grumpy can be, as usual!" Rin exclaimed. "It's not 'grumpy'. It's 'preparing for an important exam'. Something this lunk couldn't tell you about, Ringo." "Yeah, you're right. I'll just teach her about, y'know, being a kid. Cuz that's what she is." "Whatever." Tohru got up. "Maybe if you're lucky he'll teach you his best breaking-and-entering techniques." "Pssh. Killjoy. Alright, changing the subject. So, Rin-chan, can you tell me who the cutest redhead on the planet is?" Suddenly, Hana leapt into frame. "It's meeeeeeeeee~." she chimed, which caused Tan to reel back in shock, as Rin giggled. Hana took the camera. "Alright, so for all the future fans out there, can Rin-chan explain who Rin-chan is?" "Okie dokie! Rin is like an apple, bright and red and good! When Rin grows up, she wants to write stories that make people as happy as she is!" On the couch, Hana began to tear up. Upstairs, Rin lay motionless on her bed, curtains closed, with a saddened look on her face. "Cuz after all, Rin-chan is a happy girl!" Still teary-eyed, Hana picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, Rosie. Yes, I know...I'm sorry I didn't let you know. It's just...Rin isn't doing too good. Frankly, I'm not either. If it's not too much trouble, could you come over to the house? And bring your friends, if you can...please. I don't know what else to do..." The video continued in the background. "You're a natural, Rin-chan. You're gonna make a lotta people happy someday, guarantee it." said Tan. Tohru could be seen in the corner of the screen, glaring, before walking away. --- A short while later, the group arrived. "Sorry about calling you all on such short notice." "It's no trouble at all, ma'am. We've all been worried about Rin. How is she?" Jugo asked. As if on cue, Rin appeared at the top of the stairs. "Tch. Seriously? You had to call in backup?" she grumbled. "I see you all are just fine and dandy. What with the 'being witness to someone's death' thing and all. Just as lovely for me the third time around." "Rin-chan, please, they just want to--" Hana began. "Drop the 'chan', already, mother. I'm not a child. And as for you all, there's nothing wrong with me. Nothing that wasn't already wrong, anyway. But whatever. Not like you all give a damn, anyway." She went back up the stairs, and shortly after the sound of a door slamming echoed. "...I'm losing her. I'd thought she was starting to come around, but she's worse than ever now. That was the first time she'd come out of her room in a day. She's barely eating, she won't say a thing about what's wrong. She's never shut me out like this. I'm completely and utterly lost." Hana said. "This...this isn't her. This isn't the Rin I know. I know what grief can do to someone, but this is beyond anything I've seen. She's acting more and more like..." "...I want to show you all something. You need to see the Rin I know. The real Rin." She played the video again. "Unreal..." Shūjo mused. "This is like a completely different girl...I wouldn't guess this was Rin-Rin on personality alone." Tenko added. "This was her. This was always her. Upbeat, colorful, beaming every hour of every day. Even after her father's death, she tried to keep it positive. But a few months before Tohru's death, I started to notice a shift in her. She was getting darker, not opening up to me as much. I knew something was wrong when she changed her hair. Rin never would've done that. She loved the way her hair looked. She said it was because people were making fun of it, but anyone I talked to thought it was beautiful. Then after Tohru passed...she became so distant, so cold. All those bright red colors she adored turned black. Even her writing started to change. She always wanted her writing to make people happy. But this was dark, grim. It was like the Rin I knew was completely gone. And it broke my heart to see her like this." "I was so happy to see her open up to you all...so happy to see her take those bandages off, to see her changing her hair back. I thought my happy little apple blossom was coming back. But now...now I don't know who she is. And I'm afraid of what she might try to do. So I...I wanted to ask a favor of you all." "I want you to change Rin's heart back to how it was." The group looked stunned. "Miss Hana...? How do you know about--" Rose started. "I saw everything about that Mishima boy's death on the news. I'd thought that was all Rin was depressed about, but I looked into this Shinigami Order, and how they change the hearts of people. I noticed this all started after Rin met you all. I made an assumption, and your reaction tells me everything. A mother knows when something's wrong with their child, and this is seriously wrong. So please. If you can bring my Rin back, I would be eternally grateful." "Miss Hana...we want to help, we really do. But see...I don't know if we can do anything more with her heart. I had thought she'd already opened up, and that this was just how she was. I don't know if there's anything we can really do." Rose explained. "I can check, just in case, but I don't...huh?!" Rose looked stunned. "Eh? What's wrong?" Jin asked. "This...this can't be...how can she have a...? If she has a Persona..." Rose shook her head. "Miss Hana. I don't know how it's possible, but there may yet be a way to turn Rin around. If this isn't a mistake, then we'll do anything and everything in our power to save her. I give you my word." "I'm still not sure I understand everything...but if you really can help her, then you have my thanks. Please. Help this one tired woman find some peace of mind." "We will, Miss Hana. Right everyone?" Everyone nodded. "Damn straight." Shūjo said. "The bestie code demands it." Tenko added. "I'm still new to this whole thing, but if you're saying this isn't normal, then I couldn't just leave it alone. I'm in." Jugo said. Rose nodded. "Thank you, everyone. I'm so grateful to have you all. And so is Rin. We need to remind her of that." She pressed a button on her phone, and a door appeared. "Oh my..." said a surprised Hana. "We'll be back, Miss Hana. Hopefully, with your daughter as you remember her. I couldn't call myself a real person if I left someone I care about to suffer. I swear on my life, I'll bring her back." Rose said. Hana smiled at this. "Thank you, Rose. Please, bring my apple blossom back to me." The group entered the door. Hana got up, and looked at a family portrait. She sighed. "If it's you that's done this to her..." she mused. --- The group appeared in a sepia-toned field. "This is Rin's Palace...? It's just a big, empty field..." Hiyoko said. "Yeah. I don't see anything you'd call a landmark. Just grass and more grass." said Jin. Rose took on a ponderous look. "What's wrong, Rosie?" Tenko asked. "Everything about this feels so...off. Not just there being nothing here, but that it even exists to begin with. Rin should've awoken to her true self, that's why she has a Persona. So why has she regressed? Why would there be such a gigantic distortion in her heart?" "Something's off, that's for sure. Even with nothing here this place gives me the creeps..." Jugo said. "Where do we even begin?" Tenko asked. Then, a single raven flew overhead. "My best guess? Follow the creepy bird." Shūjo remarked. The group followed the crow, eventually reaching a single, leafless tree. The bird perched on the finger of a solitary figure: it was Rin, as she had looked when she first entered the academy. Her hair was short and brown, and her arms were covered by her jacket. Her eyes glowed yellow. The group approached. "Rin? Is that--" "When the stars threw down their spears, And water'd heaven with their tears: Did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Lamb make thee?" Rin mused. The group looked confused. "Oh, the uncultured youth of the world. William Blake's The Tyger. Quite the fascinating piece. It's a philosophical question of whether or not all that is good was created by the same being that created all that is bad. Surely the same God that created the peaceful lamb must have also created the predatory tiger, yes? It's food for thought. Not that I would expect you all to give it much thought." Rose stepped forward. "Rin, what on Earth is happening with you?" she asked. "Hm? Did anyone else catch that? Thought I felt a pleasant breeze just then..." "You can't hurt me with your words, Rin." "Well, of course not. You'd have to be real in order to feel pain, after all." Tenko stepped up. "What the hell? What's gotten into you?" "Hmm, protective as always, eh? And here I thought we were besties. Though that did only take you five seconds before calling me that. But what else should I expect from the girl that fell in love with a shut-in with no future?" Tenko and Jin both looked stunned. "You're seriously out of line, girl!" Hiyoko yelled. "Oh, speaking of no future. Did mommy let you out of your cage? Or did the lunks next to you need it more?" The group all bore disgusted looks. "Rin, I don't know what's going on, but this can't be the real you. We saw the footage, we know how you used to--" Rose began. "You can just stop there, puppet. There's a little thing called 'growing up' that happens to real people. Real life kicked hard, and so here I am, adapting. Frankly, I could do it alone, but you lumps had to come along and force yourselves in. In case I haven't made it clear: you aren't needed anymore. I can keep up my quest for vengeance on my own." "'Vengeance'? 'Not needed'? Who the hell are you?" Jin demanded. Rin summoned forth a flock of ravens. "Out of my sight, you curs. Or you get to ask God in person whether he made the tiger." Begrudgingly, the group walked away. Rose gave one final look, before turning away. The group walked for some time. "Can't believe she said all that garbage. That came from a place of hate." Jugo said. "Is that it, then? Has she hated us all this whole time? What are we supposed to tell her mom?" Tenko said. "We can't give up now. Rin's been twisted by something, there has to be a reason why this Palace exists..." Rose added. Then, Shūjo noticed something in the distance. "Hey, what's that over there?" he asked. The group went over to what he had seen. There, in the middle of the field, in full, bright color, was the Kubo Store. "Her family's store...and it's not sepia like everything else." Tenko said. "A single bright spot amongst a field of darkness...this must be the only place she really feels safe." Jugo said. They went inside. It was as it was in the real world, and it was in full color like the outside. "Same as it really is. Amazing that it's not like anything else here. Wasn't this where her dad died?" Shūjo asked. "Maybe this is the one place where she chooses the positive memories over the bad ones. Her one safe place." Hiyoko said. "Maybe whatever we need to fix her is in here somewhere." Jin added. They heard a noise. The door had opened. They turned to it, and were stunned by what they were looking at. A girl their age, with long, bright red hair, a red shirt with an apple pattern, a checkered skirt, red boots, red stud earrings and bright red finger nails stood there. She took a sip of her drink. Hidden behind her red-and-white sunglasses were a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Oh, hiya guys! It's been so long since I've had visitors! Good thing I've kept the shop nice and tidy just in case, hehe." she said cheerfully. It was Rin. "So, how's today going for you guys? Sunny and bright, I hope!" she exclaimed. The group was speechless. "I think we'll go with...hopelessly confused." Shūjo said. The group stood motionless, trying to process what they were looking at. Rin matched their confusion. "Huh? What's wrong? There something on my face? Or maybe...someone passed gas? I bet that's it! You'd better confess, pronto! Breaking wind without telling anyone is a big no-no!" Tenko looked over at Rose. "Rosie...have you..." "No. No, I've never seen anything like it. I've never seen anybody have two Shadow selves before." Rin spat out her drink at this. "Whoa, that was a big yikes! Hold on a sec, let me get clean..." She went over to the counter, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sorry about that, hehe. You just caught me by surprise, is all. Last I checked, I'm the one and only Rin-chan! If someone's dressing up as me, that's flattering, but also kinda sketch! Oh...unless you mean...that jerk." "Jerk? So then...you do know about the other Rin?" Jugo asked. "That meanie isn't another Rin! The creep showed up here about a year ago, and my space's gotten smaller by the day! The shop's all I have left. All my happy memories about Papa when he was alive are here. If that were to go away, then that jerk would have full control!" "Hold up, hold up, time out here. You're saying that other Rin wasn't supposed to be here to begin with? Is that why this place exists?" Shūjo asked. "Yep, you got it, JoJo! The jerk's been feeding off of Rin-chan's negativity, and it keeps getting stronger. It's almost to where Rin-chan won't have anything positive to think of, and it's all because of him!" The group went silent. "Hold on...'him'?" Tenko asked. "You're saying that it's a guy doing all this?" "Heck yeah it is! He keeps taking away everything that made Rin-chan Rin-chan! He made her cut her hair and feel all angry all the time! I know things haven't been easy for Rin-chan, but I'd never do anything that would upset Mama so much. All he's doing is trying to make Rin-chan more like--" Suddenly, the group was teleported back to the area with the dying tree. "What the...how'd we get back here?" Rose asked. "Guess we should ask 'her'." Jin replied. There stood the "original" Shadow. "I think you've said quite enough, imbecile." it said. "Y-you creep! Leave Rin-chan alone, already! Haven't you hurt her enough?" the true Shadow exclaimed. "This is making my head spin!" Shūjo said. "I guess now would be as good a time as any to finally terminate you, pest." the fake said. "Once I'm done with you, I can finally start the full restructuring I've been planning all this time. Don't worry, I'll take much better care of that hair..." "I wish I had a fake moustache to give so you could twirl it all you wanted! It makes me so mad hearing that garbage come out of my mouth! Take it off, already!" "Hnh? Whatever do you mean?" "I said take off my face, Tohru! This stupid game of yours is over!" The group's eyes collectively widened. "Can...can we go back a bit?" Jin uttered. "Tohru...? Isn't that Rin's brother?" Hiyoko asked. The fake laughed. "Take it off? End the game? But there's still so much left to do! But fine, if you insist, I'll indulge you for a moment..." Shadows enveloped the fake, and when they subsided, there stood a high school-aged boy with dark hair, glasses, and a dark Naruki Ascension blazer. He adjusted his glasses. "Greetings and salutations, imbeciles of the future. In case this rag doll wasn't clear enough, I am indeed Tohru Kubo. Or at least, I'm what's left of him." The group was stunned. "Her brother is in here? Are you some kind of cognition?" Rose asked. "Though it might be difficult for you pea brains to comprehend, I'm no mere cognitive creation. I'm what you might call an insurance policy. Against my own demise." "You see, a few months before my body met its end, I discovered something fascinating. A way to travel to the world of mankind's cognition. By either divine intervention or plain stupid luck, I came across an odd tear in a wall on one of my evening walks. I pried it open, and what do I find but my own thoughts and emotions?" Rose was surprised. "I...I'd heard of tears appearing in the real world on occasion, but for someone to use one..." "After months of practice and study, I eventually learned that my death was more or less imminent. And so, I made a backup plan in case something were to happen." Tohru brought forth a necklace with a skull symbol on it. "Imprinting part of myself on an object and giving it to the ideal host, so I could eventually resume actions even after death. At the cost of the host's individuality, of course." "The host...?! That's your sister you're talking about, you asshole! You were just gonna take her over like that?!" Tenko demanded. "My sister always had such potential. Pity then, that she chose to waste her gifts and instead partake in childish interests. The world has enough optimists. I am a realist. I know what an ugly, sickly planet this truly is. And I knew a naive spirit like Ringo would've been eaten alive in such a world. I consider it an act of mercy." Shūjo grew furious. "Who the fuck talks about their own sister like that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" "Rin...she wanted so much to find out why you died. She's put her own life on the line. All this and here you are trying to take over her body?! She always talked like you were some great mind..." Tenko yelled. "Oh, I very much am. But again, I'm a realist. And I'm nothing if not generous. What better gift could a brother give to his younger sibling than a greater purpose?" Rose shuddered with anger. "You...you've deceived Rin from the start. Gave her power, drove her to do things, all to lead her into despair. What was this all for, then?" "What was it for? Vengeance, what else! For that arrogant Ishimaru to think he had won, what better end could you imagine than him dying by my hands, after be believed me dead? And once he had met his end...then my true work could begin in reshaping the world. With greater power than one could ever imagine. What greater gift could I give to my dear, little sister?" Rose clenched her fist. "You...I'd believed you to be an innocent, benevolent victim. But in truth...you're no different from Ishimaru. No, you're worse. To think that Rin's anguish all derived from such a selfish brother...you're beyond forgiveness. I'll see to it that you never cause her harm again. Your evil scheme ends now!" The group all dres their weapons. "Show's over, creep! We'll kick your ass and bring the real Rin back, for good this time!" Jin exclaimed. Tohru cackled at this. "Oh, this is rich. Still thinking this is a battle you can win. You'll kick my ass, huh? I'd love to see you try, you lizard-brained nitwits!" Shadows enveloped him as his eyes glowed yellow. He transformed into a gigantic, black-feathered beast with piercing red eyes. "Now, ingrates...time to see which is the lamb...and which is the tiger!" he growled. --- Rin lay still in her bed. There was a knock at her door. "Rin-chan...can I come in, please?" Rin didn't answer. Hana let herself in. "Look, Rin-chan. I know you don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I need to say my piece. The way you've acted, the personality changes...are you trying to be more like Tohru?" Rin perked up at this. "Honey, I get it. It was horrible to see him die like that. I think about it every single day. He was my son, and I loved him as I love you. But to be perfectly, brutally forward...is he really what you want to emulate?" "Tohru was brilliant. So, so brilliant. He was someone who could have changed the world with his mind. But one thing always held him back. You know this, Rin. He never valued people as people. He always saw things in terms of what could be used to his advantage. And I think that's what's happening now. He's, some way or another, turned you into him. But you aren't Tohru, Rin. You love people. You're my colorful, bubbly apple blossom. You could see the bright side of anything, and you would never commit selfish acts that you knew would hurt somebody else. You wanted to make the world happy. And it made me happy knowing that's who you were. I miss that Rin so much. I want her back so much. Please, Rin. Don't let the anger win. Because the Rin I love so much wouldn't." Rin rose her head up. Tears streamed down her face. "Mama...I'm so sorry, Mama...I want to be me again, but I don't..." Suddenly, the door to the Palace opened. Before she knew what was happening, Rin was pulled inside, to Hana's shock. Rin landed in the grassy field. She looked up to see her friends engaging the giant bird creature. "What the...what's going on?" "They're helping you, Rin-chan." The Shadow walked over to her. "Our friends came here to help your heart! But they're in trouble. Tohru...he's too strong. He's fed off of your negativity for over a year. And he's had plenty to feed off of." "Tohru...? That creepy thing is..." The monster gazed at Rin. "Ringo! There you are! See what your horrible friends are trying to do?! They're trying to kill me all over again! Are you just going to sit there and let them?!" "Don't listen to him, Rin!" Rose shouted. "He's been using you! He's stoked your negativity so you'd give up and he could have your body! He faked being your Shadow so he could fuel his scheme even more! Fight him! He's the enemy here!" "Shut your mouth, puppet! See what depending on people has brought you, Ringo?! Liars who would beg you to attack your own flesh and blood! If you have even one shred of intelligence, you'll help me annihilate them!" Rin stood in silence. "Tohru...you've always talked to me like I'm an idiot. Like being happy was the same as being stupid. Like I was committing some grave sin for trying to keep a positive outlook, even after dad died. You've caused me so much grief, and I always put up with it because that's what a younger sibling should do. I don't...I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to this..." "Be happy!" the Shadow exclaimed. "Huh?" "You respond and you win by being you! Face him down with a smile, and tell him you won't be miserable for him anymore! Because Rin-chan doesn't believe in anger and vengeance! Tell me something, right now! What is Rin-chan?" Rin stared at her Shadow. She stared at her friends, at Tohru. A tear rolled down her face. She looked up at Tohru, and she smiled. "Rin-chan is like an apple. She's bright, and red, and good. Rin-chan only wants to make people happy. Because..." "Because Rin-chan...is a happy girl!" Her Shadow gave a big grin, then closed her eyes and disappeared. Rin opened her own eyes, now glowing yellow. Finally, there's the gaze I've been waiting for! My sweet, beautiful apple blossom. At last, you see the truth. No longer will you let anger drive your actions. No longer will you have to bow to the will of an angry spectre. Now, I can give you my true power! I am thou, thou art I! No deceit, no betrayal shall hinder you any further! Face all your challenges with the light of everlasting hope! A hope that can undo any despair! Now let us banish this hateful wraith back from whence he came! Bright, blue flames engulfed Rin. "FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS YOU'VE REJECTED!" Tohru yelled. As he grabbed for Rin, a light rose up to shield her. Rin emerged from the flames, garbed in a red shihakusho, her hair tied back in a red ribbon. Above her floated an elegant-looking woman garbed in a white-and-pink kimono. Rin held out her hand, and in it appeared a large, glowing white spear. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "I know what I'm rejecting, Tohru. I'm rejecting your anger. I'm through with being angry. I'm myself. Me. Rin-chan, the happiest girl on the face of the Earth! I promised I'd find what happened to you, Tohru, and I will. On my terms. With my friends by my side. And now, with the real me. With Izanami. No one's gonna stop me now! Not some criminal, or Ishimaru, or you! It's high time for you to rest in peace!" "NEVER!!!" Tohru screeched. Shadows emerged from Tohru's body, and tried attacking Rin. She raised her spear to the sky, and a bright light rained down, decimating the shadows. Rin took on a battle stance, and prepared her weapon. "Goodbye, brother. I'll miss you." She lunged at Tohru, and plunged her weapon into his chest. He let out a ghastly yell, before crumbling away. What was left was Tohru's human self, crumpled on the ground. Rin landed, and approached him. She knelt down, and embraced him. "Why...? After everything I did, why...?" he said weakly. She smiled. "Because even though you're a pain in the neck, you're still my brother. That'll never change. You can get mad all you want, but at the end of the day, you're still my snooty older brother. And I'm still your bubbly little sister." Tohru teared up. "I...I'm not ready to leave yet...I put you and mom and Tan through so much garbage when I was alive, and after dying...I never made up for any of it. I tried to take over your mind, and you're still here smiling, telling me you care about me...I can't go anywhere, knowing that's the last thing I did..." Rin kept up her smile. "Tell you what. Give me one smile. One genuine smile, and I promise you I'll do everything I can to bring Ishimaru and that red monster down. Think you can do that?" Tohru hesitated, but finally, he complied. "Heh...that doesn't feel so bad...hey, Rin...you think I'll see Dad where I'm going?" "Mmhmm. I guarantee it. And when you do, tell him it'll be OK. Me and Mama and Tan are gonna be alright. Tell him his little apple has it covered. Her, and this bunch of dorks." "Hahahaha...alright. It's a deal. Thank you, Rin. Thank you...and goodbye..." With that, Tohru disappeared. Soon after, the group went back through the doorway, and reentered Rin's living room. Hana sat on the couch. "Rin-chan...are you alright?" she asked. Rin sprinted to her and embraced her. "I am now, Mama...I'm all OK now. I can be me again. I don't need to be angry. I wanna go out and buy all sorts of shiny red things, and wear bright red clothes again. And I...I want to make everyone happy. Especially you, Mama. I never want to make you sad again. Pinkie swear!" Hana teared up. "Ahahaha...there's my apple blossom..." Jin tearfully blew his nose. "So beautiful...!" he exclaimed. Shūjo covered his eyes, trying to hide his own tears. "Sh-shut up, man...embarrassing yourself..." Hiyoko wrapped her arms around him. "Hehehe, look who's talking!" she exclaimed. Rose gave a smile. "Yes, this is how it should be...this is how it really feels...love, and hope. Pure, eternal..." Outside, Farquhar peered through the window. He gave a smile. "Dearest daughter of mine, at last you understand. All's well that ends well. Now, our tale can truly begin..." He walked away.